


The Gay Bachelor (Nouis)

by Kaimu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 'The Bachelor' </p><p>Nouis endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Niall was excited was an understatement. To say that Niall was nervous was an understatement of an understatement. 

It had all been his brother's, Greg, idea. At first he had laughed at it, because really...what kind of stupid idea was that? He didn't need a stupid show like that to fall in love.

Or did he?

The more he thought about it, the more he got into it.

Being gay was still frowned upon by a lot of people, so, the fact they actually wanted to make a 'Gay Bachelor' show was...intriguing.

Niall didn't even know if any single gay men would sign up to participate, but why not give it a shot? He was selected to be The Bachelor, which drove him nearly to hysterics. But...he was happy. Especially when they told him that single gays were still signing up to participate and try to win The Bachelor's heart.

Finally the day to meet those guys who'd signed up had arrived. The thing was...both parts would be complete strangers to each other. Niall hadn't seen them and they hadn't seen Niall beforehand. 

Was that a good thing or a bad? Let's leave that in the middle...

He met up with Chris Harrison at the front of The Mansion the guys would be living. He had another house to himself where he would be living during the show somewhere else. But somewhere close by.

From what Niall had seen, his mom had made him watch The 'regular' Bachelor a few times to get him 'prepared', Chris was a great host. A great guy in general. He made Niall feel welcome during their talk. He had met him before they started filming the show as well, in fact, he had taken Niall's interview.

That's why Niall felt a little less nervous while talking to Chris before the cars with the 25 (25!) guys would start arriving. When Chris left him standing there alone to meet his 'possible' lover(s), the nerves peaked up again.

His palms felt sweaty so he wiped them off on his pants while the first car slowly came up the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

The enthusiastic yelling from inside the first car made Niall laugh, but blush slightly. He fidgeted a little with his shirt when the first guy stepped out of the car, a wide smile on his face.

"Hi!" the guy greeted The Bachelor, walking up to him as the door of the car closed again.

Niall plastered a smile on his own face. "Hi! Its nice to meet you. I'm Niall."

"Niall? I'm Craig."

"Craig. It's nice to meet you." He knew he was repeating himself, but hey, he was gonna do this a lot of times that evening...he couldn't be bothered with it.

It went by so fast. Before he knew it, the guy was walking off into the mansion. 1 done, 24 guys left to go.

The first car emptied out and drove away, the second one driving up, revealing another set of 5 single gay men.

Niall couldn't complain at first sight...They were all very good looking. But...Niall doesn't love with his eyes...he loves (and judges) with his heart.

There were a few who stood out, though. There was the curly haired lad, Harry, with the low, lazy, sexy voice and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

There was Liam, the more reserved but very nice guy. With lovely chocolate brown puppy eyes.

Then there was Zayn. The mysterious one. Niall couldn't help but be intrigued by this guy from the moment he got out of the car.

And then...then there was the guy that just stepped out of the very last car.

"Hi!" the guy smiled, a big, genuine one. "Guess I am the last one aren't I?"

Niall couldn't help but to grin back. "Seems like it, mate. What's your name?"

"Louis," the guy said, reaching out his hand, then thought twice of it and pulled Niall into a hug. "I'm a hugger."

Niall was surprised, but smiled and was extremely glad the guy couldn't see the slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"I love hugs," he chuckled, then pulled back a little. "I'm Niall by the way."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Niall."

"It's great meeting you too."

"Should I be heading inside now?"

"I think that's the plan, yes. Unless you want to go back home already..."

Louis laughed and even though it was obviously a little nervous laugh, Niall just loved the sound of it.

"No. Definitely not."

"Well, I reckon you'd better walk inside then."

Louis pulled Niall into another hug. "I'll see you inside, yeah?"

"Definitely." Niall nodded, then watched Louis walk into the house.

Right after he left, Chris came up to Niall, had another short chat with him before they moved inside as well.

It was time for the cocktail party, where Niall would have the chance to chat with (hopefully) all of the boys and then...hand out the first impression rose.

The tension was starting to build up already


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up... This story is on Wattpad too. It will be updated on there first, then here, so...if you cant wait, go read ahead over there :)

It felt a bit...weird, to get inside the mansion and get cheered at. Maybe even a few catcalls. But Niall just grinned, tipping his glass at them in a little salute.

Well, now for his little welcoming speech...

"Hey guys," Niall spoke up, clearing his throat a little. "I, uh...I'd like to thank you all for being here. We're all on a journey to find love here, or at least I am, so...while we're at it, let's have a blast, yeah?"

They all voiced their agreement and clinked their glasses against each other's.

"Now, Harry," Niall continued after things quieted down for a bit, "Do you mind if I steal you away for a bit?"

"Not at all," Harry grinned, following Niall outside into the back garden.

Some guys were visibly surprised or upset that Niall didn't pick them first. They all knew that if they didn't get a chance to talk to him, they were probably gonna get send packing already. None of them wanted that to happen.

A few minutes into the conversation, another guy; Niall thought his name was Phil, interrupted Niall and Harry to steal Niall away. 

This went on for most of the night, even more so when Chris came into the room to place the first impression rose on the table. Every single guy wanted that rose.

Some guys were chatting with each other while their bachelor was 'busy', while others stayed quiet, looking around, taking everything in. Sizing up their 'competition'.

Niall had quite some time now to get to know a little bit more of almost all the guys now and starngely, he already knew whom he was gonna give that first, very much desired, rose. Probably had known since that guy had stepped out of the limo.

When The Bachelor grabbed the rose from the table, you could basically hear the collective breath holding. They were all watching Niall go, as the boy walked around through the house and outside, because the guys had scattered around the place, all hoping Niall would stop in front of them and hand them that rose.

He found the guy he was looking for outside, talking to two other guys, one of them was smoking.

He held the rose behind his back. "Louis?"

The brown haired boy looked up at him, a bit surprised. "Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Niall nudged his head and Louis stood up, walking next to Niall. As they walked away, Niall could hear the quiet gasps from the other two, because they now had view on the flower behind his back. Louis was still in the dark.

Niall let the other sit down, sitting down next to him before showing the thing that was behind his back. Louis' eyes widened a little.

"You're kidding me?!"

Niall barked out a laugh. In fact he had done that a lot during his earlier talk with Louis. "I'm not."

"Holy---"

The blonde stared down shyly for a second before looking back up, holding out the rose.

"I know that I don't really know you yet, but I also know I like what I've seen and heard in such a short time, I'd love to learn more about you, Louis Tomlinson. So...Louis...will you accept this rose?"

Louis just stared at him, then slowly nodded his head, a small grin appearing on his face. "Absolutely."

A matching grin appeared on Niall's face as Louis took the rose, then the blonde was pulled into a hug. Again. It didn't stay with the hug, because Niall felt a soft kiss on his cheek, a quiet "thank you," murmured into his ear.

Niall knew for sure, even after he and Louis walked back to the others and the fight for Niall's attention had started up again, that he'd made the right decision.

Louis was worth it.

He also knew there were 25 amazing guys here. All for him. And he had to send 10 of them home tonight. He really wasn't looking forward to that part.

Good thing was...even if it was still too soon to say, he thought he could see himself falling in love with (at least) one of these guys for sure.

But still, there was that quiet little voice in the back of his mind...

'You can get heartbroken out of this.'

Yet, it was worth a shot.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt absolutely terrible. Standing there in front of all those guys, knowing he had to send ten of them home. On the first night even there.

Chris was standing next to him, telling Louis he was the only one who received a rose and so he didn't have to face the fear of going home. He wished the other guys luck, patted Niall on the shoulder and walked away.

"This is gonna be the hardest part of this whole experience," Niall said to the boys. "I'm sorry for all of you that I'm gonna have to disappoint, but...this is a journey to love and I need to follow heart. That being said...let's just start this, yeah?"

The guys shifted a little on their spot, all nervous to hear Niall call out the first name.

"Liam," Liam went forward, stopping in front of Niall. "Liam, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course," giving Niall a quick hug, he took the rose and went to his place between the other guys.

It went on like that until there was only one rose left on the table. Chris made his appearance again.

"Gentlemen, this is the last rose of the night." He turned to Niall then, "In your own time." and disappeared once again.

Niall closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath before picking up the rose, opening his eyes and looking back up.

"Peter."

Peter stepped forward and the ten remaining guys all deflated, shoulders sagging, heads dropping. Disappointment hanging in the air.

Chris reappeared once more, "Guys, I'm sorry. If you did not receive a rose, please, say your goodbyes."

It broke Niall's heart a little, seeing those guys say goodbye to the once who were staying, then saw them stroll up to him one by one to give him a hug goodbye and wish him good luck.

Doubt was seeping in a little bit...Had he made the right decision? This had all had to happen so fast...

Well, no time to dwell on it. There were still 15 guys here and one of them could possibly be 'the one'.

"This was hard for me," Niall spoke up to the remaining guys as they all huddled up together when the others had left. "And it's only gonna get harder every week. I'm happy, though. And I truly believe I can find love here." the 15 guys cheered. "So, let's make the most of it. To finding love. "

They all lifted their glass in the air.

"To love!"


	5. Chapter 5

So, there they were. The 15 remaining guys in the mansion. Now the real adventure could begin.

They were all sitting in the living room, the morning after that dreaded first rose ceremony, waiting for whatever was to come. Soon enough, Chris Harrison entered and started his usual explanation of what was gonna happen that week.

"Good morning guys," he greeted them all, "And congratulations. As you know, this is a journey about falling in love, hopefully, with our bachelor. Now, there are gonna be three dates this week. Two single dates, one group date. As you probably know, not everyone will be going on a date this week. Don't let that discourage you. There are still many dates to come. On every date, there will be a rose. If you don't receive a rose on a single date, unfortunately, that means you'll be send home. That being said..." he picked a card out of his jacket, "This is the first date card. Good luck, guys." With all of that said, he left the boys alone.

Harry all but ran to pick up the envelope with the card inside and opened it quickly, spurred on by the others.

"Zayn," Harry read out loud, trying to sound cheerful, even if he surely looked disappointed (he wasn't the only one), "Let's explore. X, Niall."

Zayn looked surprised, but pleasantly so. He took the card from Harry with a smile, starng at it for a bit as the others wondered out loud what that sentence could mean.

There were a lot of things that could be explored. But Zayn had a feeling this was about feelings.

He was probably right as hell too. But how Niall set on exploring his feelings...that was the big question.

\------....-----

Niall came to pick Zayn up just about an hour later. Niall looked beautiful, but Zayn...Zayn looked absolutely stunning. Niall's jaw might have dropped a little when he saw the dark haired boy.

"You look...amazing!" the blonde said, stumbling over his words a little, making the other chuckle.

"You look very pretty too."

He blushed a little, "You ready to go?"

"Ready."

"Ok, let's go then."

Giving a little wave goodbye to the remaining guys, Niall and Zayn left on their date.

\--------........-------

Whatever Zayn had been expecting, it wasn't this...

"We're going down into that cave?"

Niall laughed softly, even if he looked all kinds of nervous. "Yeah. We are. I have to admit, I'm claustrophobic, so...yeah. I hope I don't chicken out at the last minute."

Zayn looked at him and smiled, "I won't let you. This is about trust, isn't it?

"Yeah...it is."

"Well, you can trust me."

A smile spread across Niall's cheeks. This was what he'd hoped for. "Let's do this, then."

Zayn nodded and took Niall's hand in his as they listened to the instructor about how they were gona have to descend into the cave.

Zayn went in first, then Niall followed his example. He tried not to panic too much as they went through the smallest parts, Zayn's constant encouragements helping him to get on with it and not give up.

Once down there, they both looked around, taking in the sight. 

"Wow," Zayn breathed, "It's beautiful down here."

"Makes it all worth it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Yes, it does."

"Come on, let's have a seat."

There was picnic blanket and basket placed close by the water pool that was down there. They sat down and started eating and drinking after opening the basket. 

They slowly got into a conversation, Niall asking Zayn questions to get to know him better, the other doing the same in return.

"You're still quite the mysterious one, aren't you?" Niall asked after a while.

"I like to be, yeah." Zayn answered honestly, "Does that bother you?"

Niall shrugged, "No. Not really. Makes you all the more intriguing. Keeps me interested."

Zayn grinned, "I can assure you, you won't get bored with me."

"I believe you."

Zayn's smile got softer and he shifted a little closer to Niall. "Have I told you that this is a great date?"

"Nope." 

"Well, I'm telling you now."

Niall smiled, "I think I have a way of making it even better." He reached behind the basket while Zayn raised an eyebrow, then got it when Niall revealed the rose.

"Oh. That part, huh?"

"I know you like to remain a little mysterious, but, I hope you want to give me the chance to get to know you at least a little better than I already do. So...Zayn, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course I will."

He took the rose and put it next to him, leaning in to give Niall his first kiss of the whole experience.

And Niall? Niall enjoyed it. Very much so.

\------------............-----------

\--Meanwhile--

*Ding Dong*

"Guys! There's another date card!"

Harry ran off again to retrieve the card. They knew it was probably gonna be a group date, so, they were all excited, hoping their name would be called.

"Alright," Harry held the card in front of him, waiting until everyone had settled down before he started reading off the names. "Liam, Craig, Peter, myself," he smiled at that, then kept on reading names until 3 guys were left. "I'm gonna let you entertain me. X, Niall."

So, only Louis, Steven and Leo remained date-less. That meant one of them would get the second one on one; the last date of the week.

They looked at each other while the others started speculating about their group date.

They were curious to know who it was gonna be.

\-------------.......-------

No one was really surprised to see Zayn come back, holding the rose proudly in his hand. 

It was the very first date...for Niall to have send Zayn home, it would have to have gone really, really badly. 

They did ask him what they'd done on their date and, of course, if he got a bit of lip action.

Zayn did tell them about the cave and theit picnic, but when they asked about the kiss, he kept quiet.

It was his good right to keep the guys guessing. He knew he had the very first kiss frm Niall.

That had to count for something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I already have a plan on what I want to do, but I just thought you could have some input.
> 
> Do you guys think I should give Louis the second one on one? And what would you like them to do? Should I go with the real Niall's ideal first date with Louis or not?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!


	6. Chapter 6

At the day of the group date were the 11 guys who were going on said date waiting in the living room, while the other four, Zayn having joined them, were outside at the poolside. They were still trying to get Zayn spill more about his date, while speculating out loud who they thought was gonna be the lucky one going on the single date.

"I think it will be Louis," Zayn piped up.

"Really?" the brown haired boy asked surprised. "Why?"

"You've got the first impression rose, man." Leo answered.

Steven nodded, "I would honestly be surprised if you didn't get the second one on one date. I actually thought you would be the first one. No offense, Zayn."

"None taken," Zayn assured, "I thought exactly the same." Leo hummed in agreement.

Louis shrugged, "Guess we'll have to wait and see." He really hoped the guys were right, because he was here to get to know The Bachelor. If he wouldn't get a date this first week, he would be very disappointed.

They saw the guys stand up from the couches inside and waved at Niall when he looked in their direction.

"He's looking good," Steven commented, stressing out the last word. The other three nodded their agreement.

"He is kinda cute, isn't he." Louis said, it wasn't a question. The others hummed and nodded again as they watched the others leave.

Now they just had to wait until the last date card of the week would arrive.

\------------..........-----------

Niall took the boys to a big stadium and back to the dressing rooms. where a few people were waiting for them, Niall walking up to them while the boys stood in kind of a line.

"Well guys," Niall spoke up, after greeting their guests'. "I'd like you to meet my friends Joey, Lou and David." The two guys and lady all nodded at the guys, "I know you're probably wondering, 'what are we, and them, doing here. well...today, I'm gonna see you dance."

Some guys started groanng, while others laughed. Niall chuckled.

"That's right. You guys are gonna give me a show and my friends here are gonna help you." He motioned to each of his friends, "Joey will help you with the outfits, Lou with the make-up and David will help you with your choice of song and the dance."

"It's not a strip act, is it?" Liam asked and Niall grinned.

"It's whatever you want to make of it."

"And...I don't mean to be rude, but..." Tom started, a bit hesitatingly. "What are you gonna do?"

"Me? I'm gonna watch."

"We are allowed to pull you into the dance, aren't we?" Harry piped up suddenly.

Niall held up his hands a little as all the other guys chimed in. "Alright, alright. You can pull me in. But! I'm only dancing with you if I like what I see."

The boys cheered, then basically pushed Niall out of the room so they could get ready. 

Some of them were still nervous, while others jumped straight into their 'task'.

Niall made his way to the front seats, right in fron of the stage, curious and excited to see who was really gonna have fun with this and who would have a bit of a struggle.

Either way...this was gonna be fun for sure.

\-----------.............------------

[At the Mansion]

*Ding Dong*

"Date card!" Zayn called, "Ill get it!" since he was the one who already got a date, he figured he could be the one reading the card for the three nervous boys. "Ok, boys. Stillthink it's gonna be Louis?"

Steven and Leo both nodded while Louis just kept waiting silently as Zayn opened the envelope.

His eyes scanned the card, maybe they widened just a tiny bit, before he read out loud. "Steven, May the love be with us. X, Niall."

Leo's jaw might have dropped a little as his eyes darted over to Louis, who's head had dropped just a tiny bit, trying not to show how deeply disappointed he really was. Steven himself was staring at Zayn, blinking rapidly.

"You're kidding me?!"

"Nope. It has your name on it." 

Steven snatched the card out of Zayn's hand, not even sparing Louis a look. 

Zayn went over to Louis and put a hand on his shoulder, Steven now practically squealing iand jumping on Leo, whispering softly, "I'm sorry, man."

Louis shrugged, looking up at Zayn with a small smile that looked more like a grimace. "Better luck next time."

"Yeah," Zayn sighed, trying not to punch oblivious Steven's face in as he came over to them now, waving the card in front of his and Louis' face excitedly. He didn't like that guy and he was pretty sure Louis didn't like him either.

If he did, now that would be over.

\---------------.................---------------

Niall hadn't laughed so much in ages. God...these boys were amazing! But two of them really caught his eye.

Liam and Harry. But both were very different...

Liam had seemed extremely nervous and a little awkward at first, but then got really into the song and it was obvious he was having fun, even if his dance moves were kind of ridiculous and the split at the end was a total show-off move, that was all Niall wanted to see. Not to mention, Liam had the best abs out of all of them. What? Niall enjoyed the view, alright?

Harry on the other hand had gotten straight into it. He did even make it into a strip act, but stopped when he was just in his boxers, going over to Niall to pull him up and got him to dance with him.

Afterwards, Niall took them to a quiet lounge, where a rose was sat waiting on a small table. All eyes went immdiately to that flower, of course.

Niall took his time to talk to all of the eleven boys seperately before handing out the rose, even if -if he was honest to himself- he already had kind of made up whom he was gonna give it to.

After having the little talks, he lifted up the rose, all eyes trained on him.

"So, I had a lot of fun today. It was great seeing you all come out of your shells. Some a little more than others, but, that's ok." Niall started off his little speech. "I want to give this rose to someone who did open up and exposed himself, quite literally, today. So...Harry, will you accept this rose?"

A wide grin stretched itself across Harry's features as he leaned forward to take the rose, then hugged Niall. "Of course I will."

The others weren't really surprised, they had seen Harry 'perform' on that stage, but that didn't make them less dissappointed.

Liam did give the curly haired a pat on the back in congratulations when they went back to the mansion. He was happy for him, even if he had really hoped he would be the one going home with the rose.

Oh well...

A lot more dates and opportunities to come.

If Niall would give him the chance, of course...


	7. Chapter 7

[Up in Louis and Zayn's room]

"I honestly don't know why you're packing. You're not going anywhere, Louis."

Louis shrugged, "It's rose ceremony night. Everyone who hasn't got a rose already has to pack. Just in case."

"You shouldn't."

"I'm not so sure about that, Zayn."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

Louis sighed, finally looking up from his suitcase. "I didn't go on a date this week, the chance of me going home is big. If I don't get a chance to talk to him tonight, then I will be going home for sure. Maybe even before the rose ceremony..."

"Then talk to him."

Louis kept on packing, "I don't know if he still wants me here. Sure, I've got the first impression rose, but...what does that really mean? Not much if I don't get the chance to get to know him."

Zayn sighed, "I'm gonna tell you something, but, you can't tell the other guys, ok?"

Louis stopped what he was doing, looking up at Zayn with a raised eyebrow.

"I did kiss Niall on our date."

A small smile appeared on Louis' face. "I already guessed so. Why are you telling me?"

"Because we have something in common. You received the first rose, me the first kiss." Louis nodded, waiting for Zayn to continue, because he somehow knew he wasn't done talking yet. "I guess what I mean to say is that I know how hard it is. I mean, I'm gonna have to listen to everyone's stories about kissing Niall, while I'm probably gonna have to stay at the mansion next week."

"You don't know that for sure," Louis answered, "But, I get what you're saying. You're gonna have to listen to everyone's stories while sitting here, and I had to watch boys come back with roses in their hands while I'm still in doubt."

Zayn nodded, "I had hoped Steven wouldn't come back, though."

Louis snorted, "I know the feeling. That guy isn't here for the right reasons."

"You noticed too, huh?"

Louis nodded, "Thanks for telling me, though."

Zayn shrugged, "I just want you to give this a chance. I can tell you're here for the right reasons. I don't want you to give up after one week."

Another smile graced Louis' lips. "Thanks man. If you ever have doubts, come to me, yeah?"

Zayn grinned, shaking the other's outstretched hand. "It's a deal. By the way, me and Harry decided not to steal Niall away from anyone because we already have a rose. More chance for you to talk to him, right?"

"That's very kind of you guys, not only for me, but for the others too."

"Yeah...I just hope Steven will do the same."

"We can't be sure about that, can we? This is Steven we're talking about."

\--------............----------

The cocktail party had begun and soon enough, Niall came in to join them and have a talk with the guys he didn't really have much of a chance to talk with that week. Guys like Leo and Louis.

He had a quick chat with the whole group of them, but immediately noticed something was off...His eyes travelled over the boys and found out what seemed so off. It was Louis.

The brown haired boy was looking anywhere but at Niall, what hit the blonde boy even harder was that not one joke had come out of the boy's mouth yet, while usually Louis was the center of attention, Niall had noticed even in such a short amount of time and some of the boys had told him as well when he'd asked them how things were going inside the mansion, this wasn't normal.

He had to figure out what was going on.

"Louis," he spoke up, "Do you want to join me outside?"

The brown haired boy looked up and gave a small nod, getting up from the couch. "Sure."

Niall wasn't aware of the brief eye contact between Louis and Zayn as they left the room to go outside.

"How are you?" Niall asked as they took a seat on one of the benches.

"I'm fine," Louis answered, maybe just a tad too quick because Niall raised his eyebrow. "I---I don't know?"

"Louis," Niall's voice softened and he reached out, resting his hand lightly on Louis' arm. "Talk to me."

Louis still hadn't really looked at Niall and he still wasn't planning on doing so as he kept looking down, sighing softly. "I don't know if I should stay..."

Niall could feel his stomach clench, tried not to dwell on the fact it might be something else than his stomach too, and tried to stay calm.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Louis."

"I don't know if you still want me here." and then the floodgate opened, "I know you gave me the first impression rose, but...what does that really mean? I didn't get to go on a date, didn't get the chance yet to get to know you better, which is why I'm here...I want to get to know you, and...It's frustrating and confusing."

Niall took a deep breath, letting his hand glide down Louis' arm to rest on top of his hand instead.

"Louis. Look at me." His voice is soft, but demanding at the same time, waiting for the other to look up at him before continueing. "I gave you that rose the first night because I like you. You made me feel at ease. You're funny and charming. Most of the boys tell me you're quite the joker and I noticed too. I don't know, you just...you pull a face and I'm already in stitches." As if on cue, Louis pulled a face and Niall laughed. "See! That's what I mean. I'm a care-free guy and I can tell you are too. I do want you here, Louis. I know it's hard...for all of you. But...I can't stop you if you really want to go. All I can do is tell you, again, and I say this without any doubt in my mind: I want you here. Give this experience a chance...please?"

Louis was quiet, taking in Niall's words, stating into his eyes. It was quite a good speech...but, what was more interesting was that Niall seemed to mean them. Eyes couldn't lie.

He wanted to say a lot, but, the only word that came out of his mouth was a breathy, "Ok." The smile that lit up Niall's face was worth it though.

"Want a cuddle?" Niall asked and Louis grinned, moving into The Bachelor's arms. 

Niall gave him a squeeze before pulling back, he's about to say something, when a small cough interrupted them. They both turned to see Leo standing there.

"Sorry," Leo mumbled, "I was just wondering if I could steal you away?" he asked, looking from Niall to Louis, then back at Niall.

Louis can't be mad at him, because he knows Leo needed this talk just as much as he did. Maybe even a little more...remember, the first rose?

"Yeah, it's fine, man." Louis smiled and it was a genuine one as he got up to leave those two alone. He had his talk with Niall and knew now what he neded to know. "Go ahead," he said, patting Leo's shoulder, who gave him a grateful smile, before walking off towards the others again.

As he sat down next to Harry, he caught Zayn's eye, who mouthed "Ok?" at him. Louis gave him a smile and a nod and saw Zayn let out a breath of relief.

Even though they were considered 'competition', Louis felt like he and Zayn could become great friends.

This was just the beginning.

\-----------...........---------

When the rose ceremony started, Liam was the firs one -again- to be called forward and receive the first rose of the night.

Louis felt Zayn's eyes on him the whole time, until finally -maybe Niall dragged the moment out a little on purpose- Louis' name was called and he stepped forward.

"Louis, will you accept this rose?"

Louis pretended to think about it -two can play that game, Horan- then a grin spread on his face. "I will."

Niall's nervous frown changed into a small grin and he hugged Louis, maybe a bit tighter than the other boys, before he let him walk back to the others

The wink Louis send Zayn's way went unnoticed to Niall, who just went on with calling out the last names.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nervous?" Liam asked as he joined Louis on the couch.

"Maybe a little," Louis answered, "I mean, it could be any of us really."

They were now with 12, three guys had to leave the last rose ceremony.

"Except Zayn and Steven," Liam replied, "Steven still hopes he's gonna be on the group date card, though. Zayn told me he thinks he'll be stuck in the mansion this week."

Louis nodded, "Zayn told me the same thing. Oh, and I hope Steven's name won't be on that card."

Liam chuckled, "Don't like him, do you?"

He shrugged, "Don't really know him. His attitude says enough, though."

"Yeah," Liam let out a breath, "Louis?"

"Hm?"

"I know we're supposed to be 'competing', I hate that term, but...I wanted to let you know that I think you're a cool guy."

A smile appeared on Louis' face. "Why thank you, Liam. You're pretty decent as well."

A matching smile appeared on Liam and before the moment could get a bit awkward, the doorbell rang.

"Well, time for us to find out." Liam said, one of the guys going to get the card while the others joined them in the living room.

It was Tom who brought in the card and opened it, a grin appearing on his face as he read it. "Well, someone's gonna be very happy."

"Well, who is it?" Harry called out, "Don't leave us hanging, man."

"Louis," as soon as the name came out of Tom's mouth, there were cheers and Liam pulled Louis against him to give him a celabatory hug. "Let's have a blast to our past. X, Niall."

"Are you serious?" Louis didn't quite believe it yet. 

"Yeah, man. Here." Tom gave him the card so he could see for himself.

Seems like hiding his dissapointment last week didn't really work, because every guy congratulated him, telling him they were happy for him.

All of them, except for Steven... Louis didn't really mind, though. The more the guy stayed out of his way, the better.

\----------..........----------

On the outside, Louis was his usual calm, sassy, funny self; while on the inside he was really getting nervous.

He was waiting for Niall to come and pick him up for their first date together. Hopefully it wouldn't be their last...

There were a few wolf whistles when Niall entered the living room, making him blush, while Louis stood up to give him a hug.

"Hey," Niall smiled at him, "Are you ready for our date?"

"Of course I am. Been ready since last week."

Niall snorted, "Well, ok then, mister impatient. Off we go then."

Louis was glad Niall didn't take his words too personal, like a lot of people would, bid goodbye to the guys and followed Niall outside.

Louis sat down in the passenger seat of the car, Niall taking up the driver's side. He had almost held the door open for Louis, but, that might have been a bit too cliche.

He put on the radio as he started up the car, letting Louis know they didn't have to do small talk if he didn't want to. He had a feeling the silence between them would be a comfortable one instead of an awkward one.

What he didn't expect was for Louis to start singing along when a song from The Fray came on; Or how good he actually sounded.

Louis suddenly seemed to notice Niall's glances -more like stares- at him because he abruptly stopped singing and turned his head, staring out of the window.

"Why did you stop?" Niall questioned softly.

"I don't even know why I started singing in the first place. Maybe because they're my favorite group..."

"It sounded good."

"Of course they do, they---"

"No, no." Niall cut him off. "You did."

"Oh," Louis ducked his head, "I mean, I...thanks."

Niall smiled, "Who knew a drama teacher could sing?!" he teased.

Louis snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Neil."

"Neil?"

"It's more British than Niall."

It was Niall's turn to snort, "Thank God I'm Irish, then."

Louis hummed and looked around a little. "Where are we going anyway?"

Niall grinned. "You'll see."

"You could tell me first."

"No, I cant." Niall replied, stressing out the words a bit. "Because then I'd ruin the surprise."

Louis pouted a little, "I hate surprises."

Niall laughed, "I'm pretty sure you won't hate this one."

Louis raised his eyebrow, "Already acting like you know me so well, huh?"

Niall swallowed, ducking his head, "It's not....I din't mean to--" he trailed off when he felt a small pressure on his knee, he looked down and saw Louis' hand resting on it.

"Don't stress," Louis told him softly, "I was just joking."

Niall let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, "Ok."

Louis squeezed his knee, letting his hand rest there instead of pulling it back.

If Niall had a stupid grin on his face the rest of the ride, he couldn't help it, ok?


	9. Chapter 9

The drive to their destination went on in mostly silence, just firing some questions at each other from time to time or Louis or Niall, sometimes both, humming along with the song on the radio.

Like Niall had thought it would be, the drive wasn't filled with awkwardness at all. It was nice...comforting. He already had a feeling this was gonna be a great day.

He finally parked the car in a huge parking lot, closest to the entrance he could get though, making Louis' eyes widen.

"This is our date? Going to an amusement park?"

"Yep," Niall declared, grinning, "It's actually closed off to other visitors, so, we have the whole part tou ourselves today." His face fell a little when Louis just seemed to gape at the sight in front of him, not saying a word. Had Niall been so wrong in his judgement? Thinking Louis would like this kind of scenery might have been a bit too presemptuous of him..."Louis?" he asked quietly, "It's not, uh...we could go somewhere else if you'd like..." he stumbled over the words a little.

Louis' head snapped to the side, looking at Niall. "I could kiss you right now."

Ok...that wasn't what Niall expected to hear...

"W-what?!"

Louis grinned, "Seems like you do know me a little already after all."

He still wasn't sure what to make of this.

"So, uh...you like the place?"

"Like it?" Louis asked, "I'm sure I'll love it. When we finally get inside the actual park that is."

Niall let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding, "You scared me for a minute."

Louis chuckled, "Don't be weird. Let's go check this park out, yeah?"

"Yeah," Niall replied, getting out of the car with Louis following suit.

They walked into the park like they owned the place, which they basically did, just for the day.

"So," Niall broke the silence after a little while, "What do you want to do first?"

"Well," Louis drawled out the word, "I want to do all the attractions, if we have the time for it, so...let's start with the first one we see."

"We have all day," Niall replied with a smile, "Let's start it off then. First attraction is right in front of us."

A wide grin spread across Louis' face as he grabbed Niall's arm, dragging him to the first attraction. Great thing was, they never had to wait in line, because they had the park all to themselves.

Oh, were they gonna enjoy this day for sure.

\-----------...............------------

"Niall, come on!" Louis whined, trying to get the Irish lad to move faster than he already was. "I really want to have finished every attraction by the end. Every.single.one, Niall."

"I know, I know." Niall huffed, "I told you, we have plenty of time."

"Not when you keep stuffng your face."

Niall rolled his eyes, "I'm hungry, ok?"

"I've noticed," Louis chuckled, "Seriously, Niall. You bought almost everythin out of that candy store."

Niall scoffed, "Did not," he looked away when Louis raised an eyebrow, "I really didn't."

Louis just shook his head and pulled the blonde next to him in the next attraction. "Just promise me you won't get sick."

"I won't."

"I don't want to get puke all over me."

Niall rolled his eyes, annoyed with the other a little bit. "I told ye, I won't."

Louis looked over at him, then smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What, Louis?"

"Your accent just came through massively."

Niall huffed, "That's because I'm annoyed with you."

"I like it."

"That I'm annoyed with you?"

"No...your accent getting through some more."

"You're weird."

"Shut up. The ride is about to start."

"Fine."

"Don't puke."

"..."

\---------------.................------------

They finally came to the final ride. As cliché as it might sound, it was the ferris wheel.

When they stepped inside, there was food on the little circle 'table' in the middle and drinks, which Niall had let someone set up for him. Louis raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

They both took a seat and looked aout at the view while their carriage started moving. It stopped at his highest point and Niall uncovered the plates of food.

"You hungry?"

"I am," Louis answered, "But I doubt if you are."

"I can still eat."

"You're serious."

"Of course I am," he stuck something in his mouth, just to show he wasn't lying. "I can eat a lot."

"No kidding," Louis chuckled, deciding to eat something as well.

Niall asked Louis to tell him something about himself, so, Louis started rambling about his family, his little sisters and little brother, his stepdad (whom he just referred to as dad now) and his mom. He even admitted he was a mama's boy, making Niall smile softly. Once he'd told him everything he thought Niall needed to know (for now), he asked Niall to do the same.

Niall told him about his family, who still lived in Ireland, talked about live in Ireland, how he came to England and how his brother had talked him into getting onto the show.

The carriage still hadn't moved, no big surprise because this was obviously all planned out, so when the conversation died down, they both stared outside again.

Niall shuffled closer to Louis, the older boy lifting his arm automatically, draping it over the blonde's shoulders.

"I've had a nice day," Niall started softly.

"Yeah," Louis answered, just as soft, "Me too."

"I'm glad I got to know you a little already."

"That's why we're here, right?"

"Yeah. And to fall in love. Hopefully..."

Louis sighed, pulling the other a little closer. "You can't force your heart, Niall."

"I know. Can I admit something?"

"Sure."

"I think I'm on the right way already."

Louis was silent for a moment, pressing his lips against Niall's temple, then murmured; "Good."

Niall lifted his head from Louis' shoulder, tying to catch the other's lips with his own, but Louis pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just not gonna kiss you yet."

Niall frowned, "Why's that?"

"Because I like to build up tension."

Niall burst out laughing, slapping Louis' arm that had wrapped itself around his waist.

"You, Louis Tomlinson, are dangerous."

Louis grinned, "I sure am. I'm a danger for all those other guys back at the mansion."

Niall laughed again, dropping his head back onto Louis' shoulder, burying his face into the crook of the older boy's neck.

"At least we can still cuddle."

He tightened his hold on the blonde.

"At least there's that."

\-----------..............-----------

There was little to no surprise when Louis came back to the mansion with the rose and a grin from ear to ear. He told the guys about his date, but, when they asked him about a kiss, he glanced over at Zayn before saying; "I'm not gonna tell you."

There were a few 'boo's' and 'oh come on's', but then they let it go.

He was gonna leave them in doubt, or the impression that he had kissed Niall for some of them, just because he could.

It was still a 'competition' after all.

\--------------.............----------

The only person he told the truth was Zayn, later that night in their room.

"Why didn't you?" Zayn asked, slightly confused.

"Because I want to build up tension."

"You're crazy."

"Well, he called me dangerous."

"Maybe you are," Zayn said after a short moment of silent, "To all of us."

"Maybe I am."

"You definitely are. Even if the others might not realise it yet."

"Or ever will."

"Or ever will."


End file.
